September 22, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The September 22, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 22, 2014 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. This was the Raw after Night of Champions. Episode summary Natalya vs Summer Rae Some grudges are just too personal to be settled in roadside brawls. Natalya and Summer mixed it up on a deserted country road on last night’s “Total Divas,” but The Queen of Harts got the last laugh over her leggy opponent (at least for the time being) in a one-on-one match on Raw. Summer actually played Natalya’s game for the duration of the match, wrapping up the former Divas Champion in a surprising array of submission holds. Happily, Natalya didn’t spend all her aggression in that backwoods scuffle, and she came back to blast Summer in the face with a running dropkick, sealing the contest by reversing a roll-up into the Sharpshooter. Mark Henry vs Rusev All the apologies in the world may not be enough for Mark Henry. The regretful World’s Strongest Man was goaded by Lana and Rusev into a second match with The Super Athlete and came up short once again against Mother Russia’s most prized competitor. Henry came much closer to victory than he ever did at Night of Champions, though, battling through a still injured back and even repaying Rusev by throwing the Russian into the steel steps in a reversal of the previous night’s incident. Despite being energized by the opportunity for redemption, a key maneuver by Rusev sealed the match when he hauled Henry off of the ropes, planting him face-first onto the mat. The Super Athlete plied the Accolade in short order, and to Henry’s credit, he refused to submit a second time, instead sliding into unconsciousness and forcing the referee to stop the match. AJ Lee vs Nikki Bella The ongoing family drama between The Bella Twins has spilled over into the Divas Championship picture once again. New champion AJ Lee interrupted a row between the “Total Divas” stars by skipping to the ring for her match against Nikki Bella – The Nikki Bella, as she demanded to be called. And although Nikki’s impressive showing at Night of Champions led to another display of ruthless aggression against the champion, AJ’s winning ways weren’t about to be slowed down. Even the presence of Paige at ringside didn’t provide any significant distraction. AJ weathered Nikki’s offense and locked in the Black Widow to earn a submission win, but Paige might not let her get away so easily next time. Results * Singles Match: Natalya (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated Summer Rae (w/ Layla) by submission * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Mark Henry by referee stoppage * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Nikki Bella by submission Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Layla Category:AJ Lee Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:WWE television episodes